The University of Pennsylvania Gl Training Program has been instrumental in the development of academic research careers for gastroenterology trainees since 1963. During the last 5 years, there has been tremendous expansion of biomedical research. The Penn Training Program has increased its base of basic science faculty coupled with impressive growth and maturation of the adult and pediatric Gl divisions. Trainees have outstanding opportunities to pursue molecular and cellular biology in the field of gastroenterology. Program Direction: The Program Director and Co-Directors have an administrative structure that oversees the needs of the Training Program. They are assisted by an Executive Steering Committee and individual trainee research committees. Program Faculty: Research faculty from the Adult and Pediatric Gl divisions and basic science departments are selected based upon experience with trainees, independent and externally funded laboratories, and relevant projects in digestive, liver and pancreatic diseases. The faculty have been grouped by research interests: 1) Gene regulation, cell cycle and neoplasia;2) Immunology, cytokines and transplantation;and 3) Cellular and developmental biology. Proposed Training: The cornerstone of the Program is an intensive laboratory-based research experience, which entails close interaction with a training program faculty member. This laboratory work is supplemented by an educational curriculum that includes an introductory course in molecular and cellular biology, selected University courses, research seminars and lectures, written and oral research presentations, and seminars on extramural funding and the ethics of scientific research. Trainee Candidates. Outstanding trainees with MD or MD-PhD degrees (and selected PhD postdoctoral fellows) enter the Program from the Adult and Pediatric Gl Fellowship Programs after being selected through a nationally competitive application process. Additionally, there has been growth in Penn's Physician-Scientist Residency Pathway, and new avenues have emerged to identify future trainees in gastroenterology, including through our NIDDK R25 undergraduate training grant and our NIDDK medical student training grant. Continued support is requested for 6 training slots per year given the superb pool of candidates, historic and innovative success of the training program and the biomedical research complex at Penn. We are also seeking a new predoctoral slot for outstanding MD PhD candidates. Summary: The Training Program was successful from 1998-2004 with support of X trainees, Y of whom are faculty members. It provides the faculty, scientific resources, and intellectual environment for trainees to pursue basic science research in gastroenterology.